<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Morning by odaatlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634125">Sunday Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover'>odaatlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WayHaught Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Waverly Earp, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, sunday morning, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's WayHaught Week! This is a collection of one shots based on <a href="https://twitter.com/wayhaughtweek/status/1219355051648606211?s=20"> this tweet </a>.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Day 1 - prompt: sunday morning</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WayHaught Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/OdaatloverAO3">Twitter</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes!” Waverly yelled as she desperately clenched at the headboard above her while the other hand rested on top of Nicole’s head underneath the sheets. “Faster,” she panted, and her mouth fell open when the redhead obliged. “Baby...I’m almost there!” </p><p>The brunette’s short, heavy breaths were a clear sign that she was nearing her climax, and Nicole skillfully flicked her fingers inside as she traced different patterns around Waverly’s clit with her tongue. When she felt knees clamping around her head in a vice grip, she smiled.</p><p>“Ohhh!” Waverly’s moan echoed off the walls, and she dropped her hands down beside her to grip the sheets as she arched her back off the bed.</p><p>When she came down from her high, Waverly finally released the death grip she had on the fabric bunched up in her hands and slowly dropped her knees as she caught her breath.</p><p>Nicole gave gentle, lazy licks as she cleaned up the mess she had happily made. She then placed tender kisses on the insides of Waverly’s inner thighs, then on her on pubic bone, and then on her stomach.</p><p>“You don’t think she knows what we’re doing, right?” Waverly questioned with slight worry in her voice.</p><p>Nicole crawled up the bed and emerged from underneath the sheets. “She’s absolutely clueless.” With a giddy grin, she leaned in and captured Waverly’s lips between her own, but the brunette pulled back after only a few seconds.</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>Nicole shrugged. “Well, let’s ask her...” She pulled back the covers and slid down so that her face was near Waverly’s baby bump and sweetly asked, “Are you aware that your mommies are having lots of sex?”</p><p>Waverly slapped Nicole on the shoulder. “Well don’t say that! Then she’ll definitely know!”</p><p>The redhead lowered her eyes. “Waverly, you’re 5 months pregnant. She’s the size of a papaya. I think it’s safe to say that she doesn’t know. But if you’d rather we stopped until she’s out of there...” she trailed off with a slow shrug while lifting her hands in the air.</p><p>“Are you nuts?!” Waverly exclaimed. “There’s no way I’m going <em>four months</em> without sex! Not with these hormones making me horny twenty-four seven.”</p><p>“Which is a definite perk of you being pregnant, by the way.” A smirk spread across the redhead’s face as she leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>“Mmm, I love Sunday mornings with you.” Waverly sighed between kisses. “Sleeping in late, having crazy good sex, eating chocolate chip pancakes...” she trailed off, hoping her wife would catch on.</p><p>Nicole smiled against Waverly’s lips and shook her head. “You think you’re so slick, don’t you?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m carrying <em>our</em> child. I think that gives me the right to request chocolate chip pancakes, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“It absolutely does.” Nicole gave one more quick kiss before slipping out of bed.</p><p>Waverly scanned her eyes over her wife’s back, then her ass, and every bit of her front side when the redhead turned around. The main thing that got her all hot and bothered was Nicole’s arms — arms that could easily lift her up and hold her while the officer fucked her against a wall with one of their strap-ons. A whine left Waverly’s lips as she squeezed her legs together.</p><p>“What’s wrong baby?” Nicole asked in concern.</p><p>“I’m horny again.”</p><p>She bit back her amused smile. “Well what do you want, pancakes or another orgasm?”</p><p>“Can’t I have both?” Waverly grinned innocently.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I’m not that skilled at multitasking,” Nicole chuckled.</p><p>Waverly let out a sigh. “Fine. How about pancakes now, and then more orgasms after our energy has been replenished?” </p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me.” The redhead threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before heading down the stairs.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, she returned with a small tray holding two plates of pancakes and two orange juices, and a bottle of syrup tucked underneath her arm. When she noticed that Waverly had fallen back asleep, she shook her head in amusement and let out a short, quiet laugh. As she stood beside the bed, she internally counted the seconds until the smell hit her, effectively waking her up.</p><p>“Mmm those smell amazing,” Waverly said in a groggy voice as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, preparing the bed so that Nicole could place the tray down on her lap.</p><p>“I put extra chocolate chips in yours.” She winked as she took her clothes off and slipped back into bed beside the brunette.</p><p>Waverly poured syrup on her pancakes and hastily cut out a large chunk before shoving it in her mouth. With a loud moan, her eyes fluttered shut. “God, I love chocolate chips so much,” she said with a full mouth. “I don’t understand how I could live without them before.”</p><p>“It’s funny how pregnancy makes you crave things you never really cared for before. Like chocolate...oh, and olives! You normally hate olives, but now you love them.” She smiled in amusement as she grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured some on her own stack of pancakes.</p><p>Waverly’s eyes widened while looking over at Nicole. Chocolate and olives...why didn’t she think of that before? She swallowed the huge bite she had taken before asking in a sweet voice, “Baby, can you go get me some olives please?”</p><p>Nicole quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “For your pancakes?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>“Um, sure.” She went back to the kitchen to grab a small bowl full of olives before returning to bed.</p><p>Waverly excitedly took the bowl and dumped all the olives on top of her syrup-drenched chocolate chip pancakes, and dropped her head back as she savored the bite. “I’m such a genius.” She looked over at Nicole and extended out her fork. “Wanna try it?”</p><p>Nicole tried to hide her grimace as she looked at the odd combination of foods in front of her face. Despite her reservations, she took the bite, and tried her best not to spit it out. </p><p>“Isn’t it amazing?”</p><p>“It‘s definitely...uh...sweet and salty,” Nicole slowly chewed with her fist over her mouth. She was determined to get the food down, for Waverly.</p><p>“Exactly! Best combination ever.”</p><p>After managing to swallow the horrible food, Nicole quickly took a bite of her own pancakes to get the taste out of her mouth while Waverly shoveled her unusual breakfast into her own.</p><p>Nicole watched in amusement with a small smile on her face as her wife licked her plate clean.</p><p>When Waverly noticed Nicole looking at her out of the corner of her eye, she paused with her tongue halfway down the plate and turned towards the redhead. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Nicole shrugged, still smiling.</p><p>Waverly set her plate down on the tray table. “You’re judging me.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Nicole said with a shake of her head. “I just think you’re really cute.”</p><p>“Even though I’m fat?” Waverly pouted.</p><p>“You’re not <em>fat</em>, you’re pregnant. And I think you look sexy as hell carrying our daughter inside you.” Nicole removed the tray table before gently placing her hand on Waverly’s belly and began rubbing in slow circles before moving up to fondle her breasts. As she watched Waverly writhe beneath her, she leaned in and whispered, “And I think you look sexy as hell with <em>other</em> things inside you too.”</p><p>A heavy breath fell from Waverly’s lips as she felt her walls aching to be filled. “Baby?”</p><p>“Mmm?” Nicole hummed as she placed soft kisses on the brunette’s sensitive neck.</p><p>“Will you still find my vagina sexy after I give birth?”</p><p>Nicole paused with her lips on Waverly’s shoulder, eventually giving one last kiss before pushing the sheets down and moving so that her knees were between her wife’s legs as she hovered over her, arms on either side of her holding herself up. </p><p>“I will <em>always</em> find your vagina sexy.” She moved her right hand down to Waverly’s calf and lightly trailed her fingertips up, eliciting a sound of arousal from the woman beneath her. “And I’m going to show you just how much.”</p><p>“Okay, but then it’s your turn,” Waverly rasped as she got comfortable on the pillows.</p><p>“Perfect,” Nicole smirked before slowly pushing two fingers inside, earning a gasp from Waverly as she gripped the pillows underneath her head. She used the pad of her thumb to trace circles on the brunette’s clit while her fingers continued to stroke her sweet spot, and Waverly rolled her hips as she bit down on her bottom lip.</p><p>With a satisfied grin on her face, Waverly sighed, “I love Sunday mornings.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>